


Homeless

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange Before the Storm
Genre: Arcadia Bay, Both are 17, Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, Gay, Home, Junkyard - Freeform, Lesbian, Love, no home, rachel and chole are already friends but "nothing more", relationship, upcoming love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: The 17-year old rebel Chloe Price get kicked out from Home, she dosent know wehre she should go now, she found a cool junkyard and decidet to stay here.Rachel Amber the popular girl in school and Chloes friend get worried and will try to find her friend after she found out waht happend, its more than just a friendship for her, she just have to find Chloe.





	Homeless

Chloe pick up the last few things waht landet on the floor and tamp them in her bagback "You really mean this seriously ?" Chloe look at her mom Joyce and ask her this in a broken voice, "Im sorry Chloe but the last years and all waht you have done, maybe wehn you stand on you own feet you will learn to grow up" Joyce say to her daughter while standing in the house door. "Yeah you belive this bullshit you are talking "mom"! youre step comado dick said this, dont worry i will never comming back home!" Chloe shout at her mom with tears in her blue eyes "Chloe, pls" "Dont even try, you made you point!" Chle cut her mom off and leaving.

She take the road near an forest and sit down, she check waht she has inside her backback, some money not much but for a few days it could work, a water bottle, chlotes, a charger for her phone who is still dead and some small to eat. She look up at the sky and its getting dark, _shit I better hurry up and find somethig for the night_ the short brown haird with the one blue hair streak thinks to herself and get her ass up from the grass and continue walking. She dont know for how long she walking know maybe just for 20 minutes or over 1 hour, she came to train tracks and followed them until she spot something, she startet smile and walk in.

It was a hughe junkyard with all possible things and also a little nice junkshak, _Well for tonight it will do_ Chloe thinks to herslef and makes it comfortable for her, she put her bagback on the ground and look arround in the samall shak, she found a radio and a planket. Saddley she dont have so much cigeretts anymore she has to be economize with them. Chloe makes it confortbale on the old black couch and with the planket she just found and look up at the celing she thinks how it come to this that her own mom really kicked her out and know she has nobody. She has not really nobody she has friends at blackwell Steph and Mikey but not really these kind of friends you call wehn you mom kicked you out, it makes fun to hang aorround with them and talking with them about nerd stuff. On the other hand she has Rachel Amber, the popular princess of Blackwell is her best friend since over 2 years, she knows Rachels deepest secrets and only she, once Rachel told her shes the only person she can really trust and beeing honest with her, that makes Chloe smile and after a while she fall asleep.

 

Rachel is on her way to class and waiting for Chloe, she already called her but she didnt answer "Hey Rachel" Steph say to her as Rachel say nicley back "Hey Steph, wahts up?" the blonde ask and Steph answers "nothing much and you? still secretly in love with the rebel?" Rachel face get a little red and she smiles "I know you 2 have feelings for each other you just have to say it, always wehn I hang out with Chloe and how she talks about you, Rachel I can feel it and wehn I can feel it" "Yeah yeah Blackwells gay master huh? Dont worrie I want to tell it Chloe" Rachel cut Steph off and they heading for class.

School day was nerly always the same for Rachel wehn Chloe was not here, she hangs out with Steph or Dana and sometimes with other girls from the Vortex, she hate it but she want to make sure shes acceptet here. Always the same annoying questions from others like why you still hang out with that trouble maker or why you two become friends, Rachel hatet that to, she has to be nice, she had to act also to save Chloe.

School day was over and Rachel walking to Chloes house, shes still worried, no Chloe the wouhle day and not a single text or Call from her, she even asked Justin and Trevor today but they also said they have not seen her. The blonde with the blue feather erring arrived and knock, David open the door and looks at her determining "waht do you want?" he say harsch "I just want to look for Chloe, is she here, she wasent in school today?" Rachel eyes and ears got very clairaudient as she heard "Chloe run away, we think she dont want come back, im sorry Rachel Joyce and I know you was her friend" Rachel could not belive waht she heard, there moust be something more than that, Chloe would have talked with her.

Back home she talk with her Parents about the newst news her dad already said if he should call the police or something and Rachels mom will talk with Joyce, to the police question Rachel say to his dad she want to make it alone not that Chloe scared this so much and she really never will come back. After that shes in her room and try to track Chloes phone but it diddnt work "Shit Chloes phone moust be dead" Rachel mumbles to herself and look over to her shelf who a pic from her and Chloe stand at there wehre at the firewalk conzert a few months ago. _I will find you Chloe and wehn I have found you I will tell that you mean the world to me_ Rachel thinks to herself and searching on the computer.

The next day Rose tell his daughter about what she has spoken with Joyce, that it was her and Davids Idea, Rose tryed to figure out the facts and speak with Joyce camley but it seems they have given up on her, Rachel face got white she could not belive that Joyce really did this, she always seem to try her best for her family, Chloe moust feeling soo betrayed. James come from his office and talked with Princible wells, very reluctantly Wells admit that Mr. and Mrs. Madson have Chloe take out from School, Rachel could not belive waht was happening, she has to found her friend fast.

 

Since last nigh Chloe explored the whoule Junkyard, for her it was the greatest fun, she make that her Junkshak made look nice and she found this old truck she start to working on that it made drive in the future, she eat one of the sandwiches she had in her backbag and smoke one cigarette. _Damin no power arround here, Rachel moust be worried but after all I caint just go back, not to her not how I look she would found me disgousting, shes my friend I only want that she sees me happy, she already seen me crying and fucked up soo many times not this time not after all waht happend_ the rebel think to herslef and feel a strange feeling in her tummy, she wounder waht that means. The wouhle day she just lying arround in the Junkyard and listing to music, she wished that Rachel was here she would also love this place but she also start to to think how long she can stay like this until she has to move on.

"CHLOE?! ARE YOU HERE?" she hear Rachels voice "RACHEL!" she scream back and get up fast "CHLOE?!" she hear Rachel scream again, she run towards the voice and could not belive she see Rachel stand in front of her, wearing a black punk jeans with her dark red tanktop and blue bluse. The blonde smile big as she spotet her friend in a ripped jeans and grey hoodie and run towards her. They hug close and Rachel smiles and start to cry for Joy "I have found you" Rachel say crying and smiling at Chloe, Chloe smiles back and say "I caint belive you here, I missed you  to" Rachel wipe her tears away and ask "Are you okay?" "Okay as I can be" Chloe say to her and they walking to the Junkshak.

"Chloe I know waht happend and im sorry I could not belive it" Rachel say to Chloe who has rest her head on her shoulder "me to Rach, I....I" Chloe want to say but she starts crying, Rachel hug her comfortbale and say "Everything will be okay Chloe, I promise" They talkd about all for hours its getting late and Rachel ask "come on lets go home" "waht do you mean? I dont go back" Chloe say looking at her best friends face "I mean to me, you know how it is, dont you want a shower and a comfortble bed?" Rachel ask and Chloe smiles "Even I have to admit that you smell hella hot" Rachel say flirty and Chloe start blushing "Wait waht? you say I smell sexy?" Chloe say suprised and let out a small smile.

Arriving at the Amber house Rose hug Chloe and say that shes glad she is know save and if she is hungry, James say Chloe can stay as long as she will, not that she and Rachel are friends for this long time and they have sleepovers at both of there homes. After Chloe and Rachel both eating Chloe gets showering, the hot water feels sooo good on her skin and the dirt from the last days just wash off but she has to think how Rachel wa,s not like always something diffrent then usual and in Chloes tummy came that wired feeling back, after shes done she put on a long black piyama pants with socks and a three quarter shirt she had in her backback, she walk back in Rachels room, she is sitting on it with her laptop on and some music wearing a short red piyama sleep shorts and normal white shirt with socks, she look up and start smiling as she spottet Chloe.

"Youre shower was good?" she ask Chloe who is comming over to her and sit now next to her "Hella amazing" Chloe say back and Rachel just smiles and hug her again "Chloe I can not tell you how happy I am you are sitting know next to me" she say to Chloe with a big smile, Chloe rub the neck of hers and say "me too Rach" and both wrap up in the planket and watching youtube videos. "hey Rachel?" Chloe look over to Rachel who is cuddeling close to Chloe "Yeah?" Rachel ask Chloe looking directly at her "How do you find me?" Chloe ask her and Rachel say "I just search for clues and looking at the map from Arcdia bay, I just wantet to find you. If I wouldnt have find you I dont know waht" "You would have done waht?" Chloe ask her nosy and let out a little smirk. _Okay Rachel know or never_ the blond thinks to herself and say "Chloe we are friends since this long and I dont know wehn it happpend but I feel more then just a friendship. I love you and...." For Rachel it feels like a eternity but as Chloe starts smiling and say to her "Wehn I was out there I knew I coulndt just run away and I start to feeling something is missing and that was you my friend. Not my friend Rachel I....I love you to wahtever this is and when it had starting its special" Both smile at each other and Rachel get closer to Chloe, she can feel the heavy breathing comming out from Chloes lips, she feel how Chloe grap her back and Rachel has her arms arround Chloes neck, they look in each others eyes smile and kiss, and kiss more and more until they made out.

Chloe dosent now if she will ever really return home but she has Rachel and Rachel has Chloe not longer as her best friend as her gilfriend and wahtver will happen togtehter they will make it.

 

 


End file.
